Science and Faith
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: A sequel to Once Upon a December and an entry to RumTumTugress' Wuv Contest. Songfic to Science and Faith by The Script. R&R PWEASE!


Requested quite a while ago by Musicgal3 and sense RumTumTugress is having a love contest why not?

Sequel to Once Upon a December

I own nothing, ya know the drill.

_**Thinking**_

'_Telepathic communication'_

"Talking"

_"singing"_

* * *

**Science and Faith**

It has been ages sense that night when we had sang togather, we had been seeing each other in private for almost four months and I was ready to tell everyone but she wasn't. I could feel her fear, I knew her Mum didn't like me but I felt that it was time.

"Come on Jem can't we tell them?"

"I want to Cori I really do but... I don't know how."

I tried comforted her and tried to convince her that we would make it but still she was afraid. So I tried something different.

"I'll get proof Jem, an explanation of our feelings, something that will convince your Mum."

"What do you mean Cori?"

"I'm gonna turn to science."

And that was what I did, I turned to science to explan our love. I did experiments, studied our DNA for proof of why we felt the way we did, but all I did was hurt her. I kept turning away from her theories of fate and destiny, of the Everlasting Cat. I hurt her so much that she stopped seeing me and then I was sore too.

I was sitting in the main clearing staring into space when my sister came and sat beside me.

_'Come on Cori cheer up.'_

_'I can't Tanto, I hurt her and now I'm hurting too.'_

_'Well why don't you apologise?'_

_'but I don't know how.'_

Tanto snorted and hit the back of my head.

"OW! what was that for?"

"Use your brain Cori! How did she touch your heart?"

I thought hard but couldn't think of one sole reason.

"She sang to you! Do the same!"

And with that Tanto disappeared as usual.

**_But what do I si- _**Then it hit me.

_'TANTO YOUR A GENIUS!'_

_'I try.'_

Smiling I got up and spotted Jemima on the other side of the clearing sitting with her friends. I jumped on to the tyre.

"Attention everyone! I have someting to say!"

All the cats looked up, staring at me in confusion, Jemima looked shocked and her Mum was looking annoyed. I shuffled my paws in discomfort.

"Well sing actually..."

I cleared my throat and looked directly at Jemima smiling ackwardly.

_"Tried to break love to a science_  
_ In an act of pure defiance_  
_ I broke her heart._  
_ As I pulled apart her theories_  
_ As I watched her growing weary_  
_ I pulled her apart_  
_ Having heavy conversations_  
_ About the furthest constellations of our souls, ooh_  
_ And we're just trying to find some meaning_  
_ In the things that we believe in_  
_ But we got some ways to go._  
_ Of all of the things that she's ever said _  
_ She goes and says something that just knocks me dead."_

I looked her straight in the eye trying to send every ounce of love in my body through that one look.

_"You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_  
_ You won't find heart and soul in the stars_  
_ You can break everything, down to chemicals_  
_ But you can't explain a love like ours._

_Woohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._  
_ Woohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._"

I jumped off the tyre and walked over to Jemima taking her paws in mine.

_ "I tried pushing evolution _  
_ As the obvious conclusion of the start._  
_ But it was for my own amusement_  
_ Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart._  
_ Of all of the things that she's ever said _  
_ She goes and says something that knocks me dead._"

I smiled at Jem and pulled her to her feet as she joined me to sing the exact words she had said to me only a few weeks ago.

_ "You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_  
_ You won't find heart and soul in the stars_  
_ You can break everything, down to chemicals_  
_ But you can't explain a love like ours._

_ Woohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._  
_ Woohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeah this is real._"

I took her in my arms and sang out all my love.

_"Of all of the things that she's ever said_  
_ She goes and says something that just knocks me dead_"

She smiled at me and I could almost see the tears in her eyes as she joined in for the second time.

_ "You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_  
_ You won't find heart and soul in the stars_  
_ You can break everything, down to chemicals_  
_ But you can't explain a love like ours._

_ Woohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeh this is real_  
_ Ooohhhh_  
_ It's the way we feel, yeh this is real."_

We smiled love filled smiles as we leaned in towards each other. Someone cleared their throat and we jumped our heads snapped up to see Jemima's Mum, Demeter standing there, arms crossed and staring straight at us. Her gaze lingered on my face for a fraction of a second before she turned her attention to Jemima.

"Jemima do you love this tom?"

"Yes mother I do."

Her eyes flicked to me. "And you Coricopat?"

I squared my shoulders and met her gaze. "I love Jemima more then anything in the world."

_'Excuse me?'_

_'Sorry Tanto but it's the truth.'_

I couldn't help but smile at Tanto's remark but I kept my attention on Demeter.

"I don't like you Coricopat but if my daughter loves you then there's not much that I can do."

And with that Demeter walked away. Jemima looked up at me with a big smile. Then she noticed my grin.

"Why are you grining?"

I smiled down at her. "Tanto is jealous."

Jemima laughed and kissed me. "Well she'll have to get used to it."

"Agreed."

_

* * *

_

A/N- FINISHED! hope you guys liked it XD

R&R!


End file.
